


Summer Love

by turntechGeneticist717



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2018, Andrew is dramatic, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Neil is sweet, PWP, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGeneticist717/pseuds/turntechGeneticist717
Summary: Matt invites the team to his home in New York to celebrate the Fourth of July. When everyone else is asleep the first night, Andrew and Neil take advantage of the privacy Matt's pool offers and sexy pool shenanigans ensueForAndreil Week 2018day 3Prompt- bare skin and rain (except I'm using a pool instead)





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Foxhole Court fic but it definitely won't be my last, I love ma bois too much ;)
> 
> Also, just a fair warning, this is the first time I've written smut so sorry if it sucks lol

The summer after beating the Ravens and taking the national championship was the best of Neil’s life. Not that he had much to compare it to, but Neil liked to think that even if he had had a normal, happy childhood that this summer would still stand out as amazing.

He was finally free from the crushing fear of his father, he no longer had to be on the run, he was safe from the Moriyama family, his friends( _family_ ) were safe as well and most importantly he was more than just a passing fling for Andrew. He was finally free to enjoy and live his life how he wanted to and the fact that he got to share that life with Andrew just made it that much better.

All of the Foxes, save for Andrew, Neil and Kevin, were gone for the summer but none of the three boys minded. Nicky had gone to Germany to be with Erik and Aaron had gone with Katelyn to visit her family up north and the rest of the team had gone home to their families as well.

Neil, Andrew and Kevin were all staying at Abby’s place for the summer which wasn’t as horrible as Neil had been expecting. He at least got to share a bed with Andrew, although actually taking advantage of it was out of the question, due both to thin walls of the home as well as the respect that Neil and Andrew both held for Abby. They had to get creative if they wanted time to fool around but it kept things interesting if nothing else.

When the trio weren’t at Abby’s, they could usually be found at court, practicing and running drills. They spent most weekends in Columbia, both for a change of scenery and the chance it gave Andrew and Neil to sneak away for some alone time. They never left Kevin alone for long but it made the stolen moments they did take that much sweeter.  The only complaint that Neil had was how fast the summer seemed to be flying by.

 Fourth of July was fast approaching when Matt sent a group text to the entire team inviting them to his home in New York for a long weekend so that they could celebrate the fourth together as a team. Dan was going for sure, Allison said she’d probably be able to make it and Renee gave a tentative _maybe_. Aaron, after confirming that he could bring Katelyn along, texted that they would be able to make it as well. Nicky, however, wouldn’t be able to come as him and Erik already had made plans for that weekend, not to mention that plane tickets to and from Germany were fucking expensive.

The only ones left to respond were Andrew, Neil and Kevin. They were at the stadium practicing when Matt’s original text had come in, so they were already late to respond but as they checked their phones afterwards Kevin just tossed his phone back in his bag and Andrew didn’t react at all, so Neil knew he had some convincing to do.

“So, should I let Matt know we’ll be there?”

“We’re finally starting to make some headway with our practices, the last thing we need to do right now is take unnecessary breaks,” Kevin argued instantly.

“Unnecessary breaks?” Neil answered with a roll of his eyes. “We’d be spending one short weekend with our teammates. Just think of it as a team building exercise or something.”

“No. We didn’t claw our way to winning the championship this year just to get lazy. If anything, we need to work even harder right now so we can come back even stronger next year. We have a title to defend now.”

“You’re impossible, you know that. One weekend isn’t going to make that huge of a difference. I’m sure we can even convince everyone else to run drills with us while we’re there. ‘ _If anything’_ , I think it would be more beneficial for us to go than to stay here and practice by ourselves.”

Kevin threw his hands up in exasperation in lieu of a response and instead turned his attention to Andrew. “Please tell me you’re on my side for once. We should be here practicing as much as we can.”

Andrew turned a bored look on him and answered, “You know I’m all for team building.”

And with that it was settled, the trio would be spending a weekend in New York.

\--

Matt’s home was beautiful. Neil’s father had like to make his wealth known through the extravagance of his house, but it had also lacked any form of warmth. Matt’s childhood home was exactly the opposite. It was huge and sprawling and could fit right in on the cover a Great Homes Magazine, but all the photos of Matt and his family that lined the walls, the throw blankets on the arm of every couch and chair and the smile his mother greeted everyone with made it a welcoming and friendly place.

Andrew, Kevin and Neil were the last ones to arrive and the reunion with their teammates was friendly and _loud_ and they were all pleased to see that Renee had been able to make it as well. They spent most of the first day catching up with one another and eating and drinking to their hearts content. The home had an enormous swimming pool which everyone took advantage of, except for Andrew and Neil anyway. Dan had to tried to convince them to join in the swimming but after both had steadfastly refused she gave up and no one bothered to ask them again.

Later that night after everyone else had passed out, whether from exhaustion or with the help of alcohol, Andrew and Neil, as per usual, were the only two left awake. Even with the large size of Matt’s home all of the rooms had been taken and Kevin, Andrew and Neil were stuck sleeping in the living room. Kevin on the love seat and Andrew and Neil together on the larger couch, but none of three minded.

Andrew and Neil sat next to each other in companionable silence long after Kevin had fallen asleep. Occasionally Andrew would brush a hand against Neil’s arm or one of them would initiate a kiss but even though everyone else was asleep, the lack of privacy kept them from taking it any father.

About an hour so after Kevin had drifted off, Andrew stood up and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He gestured at Neil, a silent invite to join him for a smoke, and Neil, of course, rose and followed his boyfriend out onto the back patio.

Instead of taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs, Neil was surprised when Andrew kept walking and headed out towards the pool.  It was a fair distance off from the house and the lush landscaping around it made it relatively private. Upon reaching it, he took a seat on the edge and let his feet dangle in the water and Neil settled beside him and did the same. Andrew got both cigarettes lit and passed one to Neil who cupped it in his hand and leaned back to gaze up at the stars and occasionally( _mostly_ ) at Andrew.

At one-point Andrew looked down at him and brushed his fingers lightly across Neil’s lower stomach, pulling gently at the hem of Neil’s shirt as he did so. It was another silent but clear question and Neil couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. Andrew never said out loud how much he liked looking at Neil without his shirt on, but Neil knew it was _a whole fucking lot_ just based on the sheer number of times Andrew requested he take it off. And as someone who was pretty self-conscious about their scarring, Andrew’s admiration was a nice feeling to say the least.

Obligingly, Neil sat back up, crushing out the last bit of his cigarette, and pulled his shirt up and off over his head and leaned back once more. The expression on Andrews face didn’t change but he moved his gaze along Neil’s body at a leisurely pace and brought his fingers back to trail along the same path of his eyes. After seemingly having looked his fill, Andrew turned his attention back to the pool.

“Do you want to go swimming?” Neil asked him, his thoughts drifting to how good Andrew would look wet, with his shorts clinging to him and water dripping from his hair.

“No,” he answered simply, derailing Neil’s thoughts immediately.

“Do you mind if I do?” Neil asked, figuring a cool dip in the water would probably do him some good right now and hoping that maybe seeing him swom would eventually entice Andrew into the pool as well.

“Have at it,” Andrew responded with a wave at the pool.

Not needing anymore encouragement Neil hopped right in. Being midsummer the water was only slightly cool, and it didn’t take long for Neil’s body to adjust to the temperature. He swam the length of the pool as many times as he could and when he finally was out breath, he came to a stop and grabbed the pool edge near Andrew’s side.

“Must you turn everything into some form of workout or practice?” Andrew asked him.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer too,” Neil shot back at him.

Andrew’s bored expression didn’t falter but Neil knew he’d got to him when Andrew kicked his foot just enough to splash water Neil’s way.

“You know you could come in and give me another way to work up a sweat,” Neil said with a sly smirk on his face.

“I could but I’m not going to, so I guess you’re on your own.”

“Why? Do you not know how to swim or something?” Neil asked and when Andrew had no other response other than to look away, he knew he had guessed right.

“All those houses in California and none of them had a pool?” he asked, and Andrew swung his gaze back to him.

“They did. I wasn’t allowed to use them though.”

As far as things that Andrew had revealed about his past went this revelation was relatively mild but Neil still felt a pang in his chest as soon as it was said. He swallowed down the anger he could feel rising up in himself before answering Andrew, who he knew wasn’t looking for pity, only understanding.  

“I could teach you,” Neil offered after nodding his head in response to Andrew’s previous answer.

Andrew stared back at him without answering and after a few minutes of silence Neil gave up and started his laps again. He had just made it to the far end of the pool when he heard a splash and upon turning around was greeted with the sight of Andrew waist deep in the pool. He was still clothed in his black t-shirt and shorts, but he’d dutifully set his armbands and pack of cigarettes aside.  Neil kept his grin to himself as he swam back to him

“So, swim lessons?” he asked as he came to a stop and stood before Andrew.

“No,” Andrew replied as he reached for Neil and pulled him closer. In the next instant Andrew turned them around so that Neil’s lower back was pressed against the side of the pool. “You said to give you another way to work up a sweat, so here I am. Yes or no?”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Neil said as he pulled Andrews head in for a kiss. The water had cooled Neil off but as soon as Andrew’s mouth was on his he felt nothing but heat.

They spent several minutes just kissing, Andrew running his hands over every square inch of Neil’s exposed chest and arms and Neil running his hands through Andrew’s hair. It wasn’t long before Andrew’s hands started drifting lower and eventually he pressed his hand to the bulge in Neil’s pants. Even after months of being together and fooling around, Andrew’s touch still sent the same jolt of pleasure through Neil as it had the first time.

“Fu-uck. Fuck, Andrew. That’s so good, you’re so good.”

As soon as the praise left his mouth Neil could feel Andrew tighten his grip around cock, effectively shutting him up. Andrew had never been amused by Neil’s encouragement in the past and Neil expected some sort reprimand, whether it be a sharp bite to his lips or a growled response, but tonight Neil could feel Andrew’s breath hitch against his lips as he pushed Neil tighter against the pool edge. 

Neil knew better than to go to far with the praise and instead tightened his fingers in Andrew’s hair and moved his focus to Andrew’s neck, trailing kisses from behind his ear to just above his clavicle and back up again. Andrew shuddered in response and Neil could feel Andrew’s fingers digging into his side as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a groan.

A moment later, Andrew lifted his hand just enough from the front of Neil to be able to slide his hand into his shorts and wrapped his hand around Neil’s now fully hard cock. The feel of skin on skin was enough to make Neil’s breath catch and for a moment he couldn’t think as he bucked forward into Andrew’s grip.

Andrew began to pump his hand up and down Neil’s length, his grip and pace both steady and fierce, the way he knew Neil liked best. It was hard for Neil not to get lost in the feeling and it took everything he had to place his hand on Andrew’s hand and stop the movement.

“We shouldn’t do this in Matt’s pool,” he gasped into Andrew’s mouth. “I don’t want to make a mess in it.”

Andrew pulled away from him for a minute and leveled him with an intense gaze. After a moment, he slapped Neil’s hand away from where it was still closed over his own and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Just tell me when you’re close,” Andrew growled out against Neil’s lips and started moving his hand again. Neil thought about protesting once more but as Andrew picked up his pace his thoughts were lost, and he twined his fingers back through Andrew’s hair and let him take full control.

As Andrew continued to work the length of Neil’s dick with his hand, he kissed along Neil’s chest and his mouth felt hot enough to burn. His free hand gripped at Neil’s side, hard enough that Neil could feel his nails digging into his flesh, but it was all a welcome form of pain.  The movement made the water lightly splash up against Neil’s stomach and all the varying sensations were enough to leave him moaning unabashedly. Later Neil would give a silent prayer of thanks that Matt’s pool was far away enough away from the house that no one would have been able to hear him.

It wasn’t long before Neil could feel himself reaching his breaking point and he groaned out a breathless ‘Andrew’ hoping that would be enough to catch his boyfriend’s attention. It was, and in one fluid movement Andrew removed his hands and mouth from Neil’s body and instantly gripped Neil’s waist and lifted him up out of the water and set him on the edge of the pool. Neil had only a moment to be surprised before Andrew surged forward again and wrapped his lips around Neil’s dick.

Neil sucked in another quick breath and tangled his hands back in Andrew’s hair, desperately needing something to hold onto. Andrew wasted no time and took Neil fully into his mouth, not stopping until he reached the base of Neil’s cock. He repeated the motion, dragging his tongue along the underside of Neil and swirled it around the head as he reached it. Neil was already close, and Andrew only went down twice more before Neil let out a breathless “Andrew” and came into his mouth.

Andrew didn’t pull off until Neil had finished, and he kept his hands pressed firmly to Neil’s thighs until Neil caught his breath and came back down to reality. He gazed down a moment at Andrew who was staring back at him and then hopped into the pool to rejoin him. He caught Andrew’s lips for a kiss, enjoying tasting himself on his lips. It was something that had startled him the first time Andrew had went down on him, but he had come to look forward to it, something intimate and erotic about his taste being on Andrew.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Neil said against Andrew’s lips and earned a growled ‘Shut up’ in response. Neil couldn’t stop his smile and Andrew must have felt it against his mouth because he promptly bit down on Neil’s lip in retaliation, although Neil enjoyed it, so it wasn’t much of a punishment.

“Do you want help?” Neil asked because Andrew was still obviously hard. Andrew still hadn’t reached a point where he’d let Neil help get him off, but he had been slowly letting Neil touch him more and more and Neil offered more out of habit than actually thinking that Andrew would really want help and he was more than a little surprise when Andrew answered with a ‘Yes’.

“C’mere,” Andrew said before Neil could respond and he grabbed Neil’s hand and pulled him toward the pool steps. Neil followed dutifully behind him and they left the pool and headed towards the small shed that stood off to the left of the pool deck. Andrew scooped up Neil’s previously discarded shirt as they passed and Neil, still in a bit of shock over Andrew’s ‘yes’, didn’t question it.

As they reached the shed Andrew grabbed both of Neil’s wrists and gently pushed him until his back connected with the side of the small building. Andrew didn’t make another move for a few moments and stood staring intensely into Neil’s eyes. Neil held his gaze but kept as still as possible, waiting for Andrew’s instruction, both excited and scared about taking things to another level.

Andrew eventually moved and slid one of his hands from Neil’s wrist to his palm and pulled it towards him. He slid Neil’s hand under his shirt and pressed it against his hip, pushing it just a bit lower so that Neil’s pinky and ring finger rested beneath the waist of the shorts Andrew was wearing.

“Just here,” Andrew said and then moved his hand to bring Neil’s other hand up to the side of his head. “And here.” It wasn’t much but to Neil it felt like a huge step. Andrew had slowly been getting more comfortable with Neil touching him, but it was usually only his arms. Twice it had been his chest and once his stomach but this was the first time Andrew had asked for Neil’s touch as he took care of himself.

“Yeah?” Neil asked because it didn’t matter if Andrew had directed his hands, consent was something that still very much needed to be spoken between them.

“Yes,” Andrew said firmly, letting Neil know that he really did want this.

Neil gave a quick nod and let his finger’s brush against Andrew’s temple, near where he had placed his hand. He kept his hand on Andrew’s hip still but tightened his grip so that his fingers pressed into Andrew’s skin just enough that he knew he’d feel it.

Andrew, knowing he could trust Neil not to push against any of his boundaries, leaned into to continue where they had left off in the pool. They kissed a few more minutes and while Neil kept his hands in place, Andrew let his roam, tracing the lines of Neil’s muscles across his arms, chest and stomach.

Neil knew the instant that Andrew removed one of his hands from Neil’s torso, but he didn’t quite register what he was doing until he felt the waist band of Andrews shorts pull slightly away from his two fingers that were still resting where Andrew had placed them. He became almost hyper aware of everything when he felt Andrew start to jack himself off, and even though Neil had just came he could already feel himself getting hard again.

He forced himself to push his own arousal down though, not wanting to accidently cross any of Andrew’s lines in the heat of the moment, and instead focused his attention back on Andrew’s mouth. He desperately wanted to kiss Andrew’s neck but when he made a move to do so, Andrew made a sound of disapproval and moved his lips back to his own. Neil figured he probably didn’t want to chance Neil looking down while he took care of himself, so Neil settled with ghosting his fingers lightly against Andrew’s neck instead.

Andrew shivered at the touch and it only took a few more strokes before he came into his hand. Neil removed his hands but stayed close as Andrew rode through the last waves of his orgasm and his lips were ready the couple times that Andrew drew him in for more kisses.

 Neil didn’t look down as Andrew tucked himself back into his shorts and only hazarded a glance when Andrew bent down and scooped Neil’s discarded shirt up from the ground and wiped his hand clean on it.

“I think you get off on ruining my shirts,” Neil said, although there was a slight smile on his lips as he said it.

“Yeah, well _someone_ was worried about tainting Matt’s pool, so this was the alternative,” Andrew shot back, glancing up and meeting Neil’s eyes.

“Yeah, I still feel kind of bad about that,” Neil responded, wondering if they’d broken some unknown pool etiquette. “Do you think we should say something?”

“Why the fuck would we do that? It’s not like either of us finished in there,” Andrew said back, his bored expression back in place.

“Yeah, I know. I just, I don’t know, feel like we defiled his pool or something.”

Andrew didn’t respond other than to heave a dramatic sigh as if he was fed up with Neil’s very existence. He tossed Neil’s shirt at him and then walked to the front of the shed and opened up the unlocked door. A moment later he exited, and Neil could see that Andrew was carrying something as he walked back towards the pool.

Neil followed after him, wondering what he was up to, and his confusion deepened when he saw Andrew stoop down and pull out a blade from one of his arm bands that he had left near the edge of the pool. When Andrew turned Neil saw that that he had grabbed a gallon of chlorine from the shed and instead of just opening it like a normal person, Andrew stabbed the side of it, ripping a decent size gash in it and held it up and let it drain into the pool. When it was empty, he leaned down and cleaned his knife off in the water and then scooped up his cigarettes and arm bands and came to stand in front of Neil.

“Are your delicate sensibilities satisfied?” he asked.

“You’re such an asshole,” Neil said, grinning fondly at Andrew.

“Yeah, well you’re with me so what does that say about you?”

“That I’ve got amazing taste?”

“Don’t say stupid things,” Andrew said, favoring with Neil with a glare even though he leaned in to kiss him again.

As the kiss ended, Andrew took advantage of their close proximity and dried his knife off on Neil’s already soiled shirt and slipped it back into it’s sheathe and pulled his arm bands back on. He then headed back toward the shed and tossed the chlorine bottle into the small trash can that was just inside the door, then closed the shed back up and turned back to Neil who had come up behind him.

Andrew made a gesture with his head towards the house, silently asking if Neil was ready to go back inside. Neil nodded and the two walked back towards the house side by side. When they reached the patio door, Neil leaned and whispered in to Andrew’s ear.

“Thanks for the workout by the way. You were amazing.”

Andrew didn’t miss a beat as he reached up and cupped Neil’s cheek, deceptively sweet, and then pushed his face away from him. Andrew slipped inside and closed the door behind him, leaving Neil on the porch by himself. Neil wasn’t offended though, with a smile on his face he opened the door and went inside and joined Andrew back in the living room.

Despite his feigned upset, Andrew moved aside so Neil could take his place beside him. Neil gave him a small smile as he took his seat but neither of them said anything, not needing to. Eventually they stretched out on opposite ends of the couch, only their feet intertwined and as they drifted off to sleep they both were having the same thoughts: This was definitely the best summer of both Neil’s _and_ Andrew’s lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [andrewminyardamiright](https://andrewminyardamiright.tumblr.com/)


End file.
